u sing
by dranzerhilary
Summary: the teams are going for a meeting,they get a suprise& someone tells someone that they love them!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, sorry for contacting so late

Max: she's too late

Drahil: stop behaving like my teacher,maxy!!

Max: sorry…

Drahil: Tyson….will you do the disclaimer for me

Tyson : why me?????????

Drahil: I'll take you to for a** "_all you can eat treat"_**

Tyson: all right!!! Disclaimer: Dranzerhilary does not own anime/manga beyblade,but she does own beyblades !! if she owned beyblade,she would have a 4th season called "Beyblade:generations!!!

Kai:on with the fic

U sing

It was a beautiful day, in Tokyo .all the blading teams were there for a meeting

Jazzman: welcome all blading teams!! To day we have a singing contest!!

Others:**WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tyson : hey that's gonna be the waste of time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's right!

Whats this nonsense

Mr.d: calm down!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We're having a singing contest ,to know who will be going to the next year tournment

**What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Mrd:you will have a girl from each team singing

We will choose who will sing…

After few min

Mrd:these girls will represent the teams

They are-

Hilary for g-rev

Mariah for white tiger x

Ming-ming for bega5

Mariam for saint shields

No one will get taken out from the tournment

The winner's team will be the winner 1st of the tournment .

Thank you

Tyson:u better sing nicely……………………………or I'll kill you

Hilary: ok ,don't worry I'll do my best

Mariam became the 4th

Mariah became the 3rd

Ming –ming hilary got the 2nd ,togther

So ……. Its time for hils vs ming

Ming ming sang her song pretty well(that yeah!yeah! song)while hilary was in the locker rooms.

Then Kai walks in-

Hey hilary

Hi kai

Kai: I wanted to tell u something ……………………………I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hilary wastoo drum stuck to speak

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jazzman: hilary is next!!!!!!!!

Hilary: all right I can do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She looked at kai before singing,hilary blushed kai smirked.

To the beat ofmy …….TOTHEBEAT OF MY ……………………………to the **beat of myhear**

_I'm thinking about letting it out….._

_I wanna come in…I wanna go out_

_by looking around.._

_I finally found_

_the rhythm of love……….the feeling …the sound_

_its making mechange…the feeling is strange…_

_its coming right back…_

_right back to my brain._

_Not worried about…_

_Anything else.._

Im looking up 

She looked at kai & smiled,kai too smiled at her

To the beat of my…………. to the beat my………… to the beatof myheart!!!!!!! 

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_that tears us apart_

_the beat of my heart_

_the beat of my heart_

_the……………..beat of my heart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

the whole crowd cheered

jazzman:hilary is the winner & g-rev is the winner!!!!

Kai came onto the stage.

Hilary: I love u too kai!!

They both kissed under the stadium

**THE END**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

FINISHED ATLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I THANK MY BEST 2 FRIENDS – Tory carmichel, Angel kitsune

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'll try to finish my fic the fire phoenix winx since I lost interst in it.

- Dranzerhilary


	2. Is it true?

Isit true??

Hi guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for contacting sooooo!!!!!!!!! Late.

Tyson:oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Hilary: shut up!!!

Tyson: u shut up first hilary!!!!!!!!!!

Hilary: my shirt is up!!!!!!!!!!!!(the boys say that in my school)

Tyson: shut up ur mouth hilary!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hilary:hn

Max: u know hilary,we don't need another kai on the team

Kai: I heard max!!!!!!!!!!!

Drahil:_sweat drops_ , ray will u do the disclaimer for me??????

Ray:sure, **DRANZERHILARY DOESN'T OWN ANIME BEYBLADE OR ITS CHARATERS.**

In the way to dojo-

Daichi:Oh my god,hilary deafeated ming-ming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai:so what??hilary isa great singer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

in the dojo with kai & hilary-

Hilary: kai??

Kai: yes,hilary??

Hilary: did u really mean, what you said on the stage??

Kai didn't say anything ,but got closer to her & kissed her on her lips.

Hilary: should I take it for a yes??

Kai: u should be dum if didn't know that.

Hilary&kai: **I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Finished atlast 

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!

Dranzerhilary.


End file.
